XtheGAMEmaster
"Hia, I'm XtheGAMEmaster, but I prefer you call me X. Pleased to meet you!" -X Appearance XtheGAMEmaster is a colorful human character with his most notable trait being his spiky, bright-yellow hair. He dons a blue t-shirt and matching blue glasses, an orange backpack, white shorts and green shoes. He also has a small, red, triangular nose and spheres for hands. Personality XtheGAMEmaster is a cheerful, optimistic being that wishes for safety among his friends. He is loyal to whoever gets his trust, yet secretive about his OWN past, typically letting other's take the spotlight. He rises to the challenge of being the main hero mainly if someone needs him. Relations X has a pet slime named Louis, who follows X along sometimes on his adventures. He has a couple friends at the SA, and a rival named Greed, an annoying and quirky Mimic. Abilities X has a lot in his move pool when fighting opponents. The following are a couple of his most-used moves and descriptions along with them. Reality Dash A move that drastically increases X's speed and agility. He can attack during this move, doing increased damage. This cannot be used multiple times consecutively, or it wears him out, but it can be done if needed. Others can be transported this way. Reality Leap Pretty much teleportation, except using similar physics to the Reality Dash. The main use of this move is to travel large distances (in between worlds, dimensions, entire different universes, ect.), but it can also be used in dire situations during fights. Others can be transported this way. Analysis X has extensive knowledge on previous foes, and puts it to use against other's similar to them. In other words, if he fought something similar to what he's fighting now, he'll have a basic idea on it's weaknesses. This move can also be used to predict moves for a chance to dodge or counter-strike. Recorder's Notebook X has a multi-purpose tool that takes the shape of a notebook. While X can fight hand-to-hand, this is his most reliable damage option. The notebook is indestructible as far as anyone knows, and can be used to summon energy projectiles in the form of waves or slices. It is also able to create a strong, protective force-field as a defense. It's possible that it can do more, but that's it's main uses as of yet. De-spawn X goes entirely invisible. He cannot be detected in this state through any normal scenes, such as sight, sounds, and smells. He cannot fight in this state, but it can be useful for confusing an opponent or escaping an unwanted conflict. Multidimensional Backpack X's backpack has an interesting property to be able to store a seemingly unlimited amount of objects, many taking up more mass than the backpack itself. A rule applies to this, however, being that living animals or creatures cannot fit or be stored into the backpack. Trivia * For the sake of roleplay plots, X's Reality Leap ability is nerfed to an extreme amount so it doesn't become over-powered. * X's original design was inspired off of a villager from the Nintendo game "Animal Crossing: New Leaf". However, his current art style is incredibly different, resembling the Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door theme. ** His original art style wan an 8-bit pixel sprite. * His backpack is a nod to an rpg inventory, in which many games have a seemingly unlimited amount of space for the game's characters to have as much as they want on them. * There is a debate/running gag on what X's hair is shaped like. ** The most notable agreement on what his hair is shaped like is a "boat". This lead to one of X's nicknames, "Boat Hair." ** Other notable comparisons to his hair are a lightning bolt and a graduation cap. * X's backstory is inspired from a Skyrim mod known as "The Recorder." Gallery Category:Characters